


Incipit Vita Nuova

by HopefulNebula



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In that book which is my memory, on the first page of the chapter that is the day when I first met you, appear the words 'Here begins a new life.'" - Dante</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incipit Vita Nuova

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amy Fortuna

 

 

The two robots had been keeping silent watch over the shelter since afternoon, waiting at the door for news. The people formerly of the Axiom had taken it in turns to wait with the robots, but WALL-E and EVE were the ones who stayed through sunset, holding hands as they watched and waited. They were the ones who stayed even when the sounds emanating from the shelter became too loud to bear.

And they were the only ones outside when the cries changed, becoming shriller, more constant, more demanding. They were the only ones around when _those_ cries stopped and a smiling John opened the door, silhouetted by the light within.

"You can come on in," he said, and MEDI-C flashed his agreement from Mary's bedside. "She did fine."

WALL-E and EVE entered the room tentatively, unsure what to do next, but Mary waved them forward, tilting the wrapped bundle on her chest so they could see.

"It's a girl," she told them. "Her name is Evie."

 


End file.
